Mayhem Of The Music Meister Rewritten
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: I decide to do this I have thought about this for awhile and wondered what if they did it this way and I added some line while painful puasing the episode with subtitles to make sure I get the lines right and the lyrics correct. OK, so I hope you all enjoy and please review of what you think of the scene changes.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, been watching my DVD collection again and I thought what if they change some scenes and lines throughout of the episode. Abuse some scene like the ones you were hoping or thought about yourselves. Right, I have to admit my grammar isn't perfect please excuse anything it seems my dyslexia from childhood has also affected my adulthood. OK, I do like to hear from through either messages and review enjoy. I am claiming nothing.**

**Scene One I'm The Music Meister**

The musical internments were tuning up as slowly the musicians saw their composer walked up to the stand. He was wearing a fine green vest with a white shirt and a purple blazer. He had white gloves and orange red hair in a neat wild style which bounce back when he run his left hand through it. He quiet the musicians down by tapping on the stand raise his arms up then down to start the show with the title credits changing to a space army base under attack of a giant crab like vocal.

"There it is. The rocket carrying the United Nations' new communication satellite." Grodd said.

"Which in our hands will allow us to muck up the gears of global communication." Clock King said explaining why they wanted the satellite.

"And create worldwide chaos." Black Manta said to finish it all off.

The three villains left the vocal to head into the computer room to put their evil plot into motion when they stopped at the booming voice of a superhero a companied by two other heroes. The three villains ready themselves for a fight against the three heroes.

"Looks like someone's been caught with their hands in the cookie jar." Aquaman said with pound booming tone.

"A good spanking is in order for you boys." Black Canary said with a smile.

"Nothing will keep us from controlling that satellite." Grodd said his giant gun at the ready. "Especially you."

"Then it sounds to me like it's time to rumble." Green Arrow said readying his bow and arrow.

"Indeed, but it is you who will take the—**_Tumble_**." Black Manta said his blasters ready singing one word.

"I'm sorry, hon, but did you just sing that?" Black Canary asked looking confused.

"Of course I did—**_Not wait, yes, I did_**." Black Manta answered but couldn't control himself from singing.

Music had begun to play and Black Manta was followed by the others in song and dance like it was out of some kind of musical you only see in movies, theater and one off specials.

**_Black Manta: I'm sounding shrill against my will_**

**_And cannot stop this singing_**

**_Aquaman: And in my ear I swear I hear_**

**_A quite distinctive ringing_**

**_Grodd: This silly game is very lame_**

**_And someone's going to pay_**

**_Black Canary: An unknown force_**

**_But where's the source_**

**_That has us in its sway?_**

**_Clock King: Who is doing this to us?_**

**_And on this we must concur_**

**_The 3 villains: They're dastardly_**

**_Despicable_**

**_Disturbingly inexplicable_**

**_Grodd: And imminently kickable_**

**_All: That dirty rotten rat is_**

**_Music Meister: The Music Meister_**

The six stop and look at the musically theme villain and turn their attention to him. As they ready themselves to defend themselves against him. The Music Meister gain as he continue the song putting each of them in a trance making them all dance in perfect harmony and stink.

**_Music Meister: Put down your arms, my friends_**

**_Your arrows, guns, and swords_**

**_Your resistance to my charm now ends_**

**_When I belt these power chords_**

**_Good guys or bad guys_**

**_It doesn't really matter_**

**_You are all just slaves_**

**_To my hypnotic patter_**

**_As I regale you with my story_**

**_You'll know you have no choice_**

**_But to do my evil bidding_**

**_When you hear this booming voice_**

**_Oh, I'm the Music Meister_**

**_All: He's the Music Meister_**

**_And everyone just fawns_**

**_All: He's the Music Meister_**

**_And we are all his pawns_**

**_And so for me it's destiny_**

**_To be the maestro of villainy_**

**_Yes, I'm the Music Meister_**

**_And I'm here to settle the score_**

"You see, I too have plans for this satellite and now that I've established who's in charge get to work." Music Meister said darkly making his orders clear.

"Well, that's not something you see everyday." Batman said watching from a safe distance.

**_Bullies used to pick on me_**

**_Because I sang in choir_**

**_But something very strange occurred_**

**_When I kept singing higher_**

**_The ruffians around me_**

**_Quickly fell into a trance_**

**_And it was then with wicked glee_**

**_I made those puppets dance_**

**_I'm the Music Meister_**

**_All: He's the Music Meister_**

**_And everyone just fawns_**

**_All: He's the Music Meister_**

**_And we are all his pawns_**

**_I'm the Music Meister_**

**_Crime became my path_**

**_Black Canary: He's the Music Meister_**

**_And we must beware his wrath_**

"That voice. Beautiful." Music Meister said jumping down from the building.

He started to sing higher aiming his focus on Black Canary walking up to her making sing higher seeing how high she could go, but as soon he was close enough to her, her canary cry active throwing him and everyone near her back. Music Meister was on the ground holding his head wow that was something powerful something he could work on.

"The fiend. His voice can hit a pitch that hypnotically controls anyone who hears it." Batman said as he place a sound blocking devices in his ear before jumping down. "This concerto of crime is over."

"Batman." Music Meister said with a smirk as he got up firing a beam from his cane. "I'm sorry, but my work's not quite done yet."

Batman manages to dodge all of Music Meister's attacks stocking the maestro grabbing him by his suit's collar making the maestro to make his puppets fight the dark knight while he quickly heads back into the computer control room.

**_You better tow the line, you see_**

**_Because your wills belong to me_**

**_And now, my friends_**

**_You have the chance_**

**_To show Batman how well you dance_**

**_Whahahahahahahahahaha!_**

Quickly Music Meister ran into the computer control lab while his puppets fight Batman in West Side Story style giving the maestro of villainy to launch the satellite with his device into orbit. A much bigger smirk appeared on his face as the thirty seconds count down began giving him an evil idea, but first things first. He picked up Clock King's sword this will do it he thought.

**_And now that Batman's been delayed_**

**_Your usefulness has passed_**

**_A distraction is what I need_**

**_So kick into that blast._**

"But not you." Music Meister said using the sword to break the cuffs. "You my dear are coming with me."

**_Oooh, oooohhhh, I'm the Music Meister_**

**_I cannot help but boast_**

**_All: He's the Music Meister_**

**_Under his spell, we're toast_**

**_I'm the Music Meister_**

**_I won the day_**

**_Now I must fly_**

**_I'm the Music Meister_**

**_And I'm here_**

**_To settle_**

**_The score _**

Music Meister place Black Canary onto his eight-tone music shape bike putting her in front of him as he jump onto it keeping a hold of her before fleeing the scene. Batman didn't know what to do? Chance after the maestro of villainy who had kidnapped Black Canary or save the others from being roasted alive from the rocket's engines? Of course save innocent lives the villain can wait and Black Canary can take care of herself.

**To be continued OK, I had to paused my DVD collection for the subtitles I put on so I wouldn't miss anything and double check if I got it right. As you notice instead of leaving her behind as he does in the episode I change it that he breaks her free from Batman cuffs with Clock King's sword and taking her with him. Next scene I have change it to make it longer before Batman shows up and added lines.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, been watching my DVD collection again and I thought what if they change some scenes and lines throughout of the episode. Abuse some scene like the ones you were hoping or thought about yourselves. Right, I have to admit my grammar isn't perfect please excuse anything it seems my dyslexia from childhood has also affected my adulthood. OK, I do like to hear from through either messages and review enjoy. I am claiming nothing.**

**Scene Two Drives Us Bats**

Batman had to move fast in order to rescue Green Arrow, Aquaman and the three villains instead of going after Music Meister who had taken Black Canary while under his hypnotic singing voice. This action had made Green Arrow annoyed and angry at himself and the Music Meister. Batman had freed him from the broken hand cuff and gave him sound blocking devices for his ears they stops the lethal lyrics of the Music Meister.

"I don't care that son of a bitch kidnapped her." Green Arrow said angrily.

"Calm down old bean such langrage for a hero we'll get her back, but first these three needs to be dealt with." Aquaman said cuffing the knocked out villains.

Meanwhile in abandon opera house Music Meister was playing a piece from The Phantom of The Opera while Black Canary was tied up with her mouth covered. She couldn't believe what he made her wear. It was a dress not just any dress, but the dress Christina wore in the great play itself; The Phantom of The Opera. By the time she was in the dress the hypnotic waves had warren off, but he had planned for it the music stopped and Music Meister took off the coat to reveal a Georgian like outfit with a crape bowing to his cardboard audience and his prize.

"Thank you. Thank you. Ha, ha. You're too kind." Music Meister said.

"Oh, please!" Black Canary moaned as she rolled her eyes.

"Moan all you like my dear then again you happily did that in my bed with me which reminds, I like that very much again tonight." Music Meister said walking up to her.

"What?" Black Canary's eyes wide with stock he didn't while she was under his control.

"Don't be surprise my lovely bird." Music Meister took her chin and lifted it up to face him. "With the satellite in my control soon all the world will be singing my praise and making me rich. Though there is one thing that could still get in my way."

"Your show's about to have a long intermission, Music Meister." Batman said his shadow covering Music Meister and Black Canary. "Twenty years to life."

"Batman. Always Batman." Music Meister said grabbing Black Canary as he runs up to his origin. "Always driving villains' bats!"

"Unhand Black Canary you fiend." Batman ordered.

"Never! She is mine." Music Meister yelled.

Music Meister slam his hand hard on the keys of the origin making white smoke coming out of the pipes covering the whole stage so he make his escape with Black Canary. Putting her on the bike once more as music began she fell back into a trance making her willing to go with him on this get way. Keeping hold of his lovely prize she belongs to him and no one else. So this was a chase and a getaway so they need a getaway song right now. He change outfits to Georgian style outfit from 1800s along with Black Canary wearing a Georgian dress.

_**Music Meister: He always has a sidekick**_

_**Some boy wonder at his call**_

_**His utility belt holds everything**_

_**Can't find that at the mall**_

_**The Batmobile is super-fast**_

_**There is no car that is surpassed**_

_**It's a good thing we've got Arkham**_

'_**Cause he really drives us bats**_

_**All: Drives us bats**_

_**Drives us bats**_

_**He really drives us bats, bats, bats**_

_**He drives us bats**_

As Music Meister passed through busy crowds of people they all fell under his hypnotic spell and as if it was time they all began to attack Batman to slow him down so The Music Meister could get away with his prize by his side. Criminals around The Music Meister join along in his song as he quickly changed his and her's outfits again while continuing with the song.

_**Music Meister: Whether dancing the Batusi**_

_**Or using an array of tools**_

_**He's always got the answers**_

_**He makes us look like fools**_

Batman had finally caught up with Music Meister and tried to grab his musical shape bike before it broke off and Music Meister change it into a new musical note and used to ride on the telephone wires before flying with Black Canary holding on tight to him before another outfit change an outfit from the late 1960s early 1970s style once again Black Canary matching his outfits.

_**He's got no super powers**_

_**He's just a flying rat**_

_**It's a good thing we've got Arkham**_

'_**Cause he really drives us bats**_

_**All: Drives us bats**_

_**World's greatest detective**_

_**All: Drives us bats**_

_**Grodd: Foiling every evil scheme**_

_**All: He really drives us bats, bats, bats**_

Music Meister flew by the prison dress as cowboy firing his weapon to set his fellow villains free to deal with Batman and the other heroes. He needed more people under his control to stop Batman and what better choice than the villains that Batman locked away. They're happily fight him hypnotize or not.

_**He drives us bats**_

_**Black Manta: Even without shark repellant**_

_**Clock King: He's tougher than he seems**_

_**Aquaman: Other heroes often ask**_

_**Green Arrow: Why is he always the top cat?**_

_**All; He drives us bats**_

_**Drives us bats**_

_**Drives us bats.**_

Green Arrow manages to escape the villains and crooks trying to get the earplugs Batman gave him, but they failed as Green Arrow took aim at Music Meister flying to the roof tops. He fired his arrow attach to it was a rope wrapping around itself Black Canary pulling her out of Music Meister's arms. Music Meister turn around and saw the hero had hold of his songbird. Now out of ear shoot Black Canary come out of the hypnotic trance she was under.

"Come on we got to move. Up here." Green Arrow said firing an arrow with rope to a nearby building. "Hold on tight here was go."

"What about Batman and Aquaman?" Black Canary asked as they escape the escape villains.

"They're be fine it be easier to catch these crooks from high up and besides a thank you would've been nice for saving you from that creep."

"Why am I dress like one of the girls from Abba?"

"Yeah! Even I'm confused on that one. Here put these in your ears they'll keep you safe from falling under Music Meister's control again."

Black Canary put the bat earplugs into her ears now she won't be a puppet again. On another building Music Meister narrowed his eyes he had landed on a building only two buildings away. Seeing that archer had his lovely songbird. Seeing him fire arrows with nets big enough to hold five or six crooks giving Batman and Aquaman a fighting chance. Who did this hero think he was moving in on his songbird? No matter it seems her attention was on someone else. Batman.

**To be continued OK, I had to paused my DVD collection for the subtitles I put on so I wouldn't miss anything and double check if I got it right. As you notice I made sure Green Arrow isn't under Music Meister's control and Black Canary been put into different outfits I mean wow Music Meister sure got a collection then again I would do the same. Next scene Music Meister tries to claim back his songbird and yes there is more can our archer hero win her heart.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, been watching my DVD collection again and I thought what if they change some scenes and lines throughout of the episode. Abuse some scene like the ones you were hoping or thought about yourselves. Right, I have to admit my grammar isn't perfect please excuse anything it seems my dyslexia from childhood has also affected my adulthood. OK, I do like to hear from through either messages and review enjoy. I am claiming nothing.**

**Scene Three If Only**

Music Meister had changed his outfit again it was a full white suit with a green cape with musical notes on the side of them and a belt buckle gold with a musical note on it. He saw his songbird the beautifully voice Black Canary still in her Abba suit amazedly his clothes changing device worked and she looked beautiful, but that archer there near her how dare he take her away from him. Music Meister started to make his way towards them to claim back Black Canary. Black Canary sign as she saw Batman fight off the hypnotize escape criminals.

"Erm! Canary I've been thinking ….. We know each other for quite a while now." Green Arrow said trying to get her attention. "And I think maybe we could go on a date together."

"Batman quite the man don't you think?" Black Canary said not listening. "You know he knows martial arts just like me we have so much in common."

"Of course!" Green Arrow signs then fired his arrow catching more criminals. "Look at that, can Batman catch five criminals at once?"

"No he can take on more in hand to hand combat."

"Really! Come on what do I have to do to beat you bats?"

Green Arrow looked down and notices Aquaman was under hypnotic control again. Great! Now Batman was out numbered better get down there to help him. Wait a minute at the corner of his eye he saw Music Meister coming this way. If Green Arrow left this roof top Black Canary would be unprotected yes she has the earplugs to protect her from his hypnotic powers, but he could have several hypnotize crooks ready to take her on. He had to protect her and taking that super-villain down first. With his back turn Green Arrow took aim with another net arrow ready to catch the maestro of villainy, but he got attacked from behind by gangers under Music Meister's control now he to fight them off. Music began and Black Canary began to sing while taking on several gangers around her.

_**Black Canary: Look at him save the day**_

_**Keeping evil far away**_

_**A brave man**_

_**Like no man**_

_**Be my man**_

_**Batman**_

_**If only**_

_**He could love me**_

_**He could love me**_

_**If only he could love me**_

_**Like he loves**_

_**Fighting villainy**_

_**Music Meister: How she sings sweet as day**_

_**I could take her away**_

_**A fairy voice carries**_

_**I'd marry Canary**_

_**-If only she could love me**_

_**-If only he could love me**_

_**-If only she could love me**_

_**-if only he could love me**_

_**-If only she could love me**_

_**-If only he**_

_**-Could love me**_

_**-Like I love**_

_**Both: Villainy**_

"Black Canary hold on I've got him." Green Arrow said readying his net arrow at Music Meister. "Sorry pal, but the lady isn't yours I think she'll like me instead."

Music Meister narrowed his eyes at Green Arrow angry the fact these hypnotize crooks can't simply handle one drum hero. No matter gripping his cane ready to use it and deal with Green Arrow himself and get rid of a love rival before him. Black Canary had run off to help Batman. Green Arrow around seeing her flee perfect his guard was down as was his weapon.__

_**Black Canary: Our voices may be in tune**_

_**But you, sir, don't make me swoon**_

_**Music Meister: Our voices, the perfect match**_

_**But your life I'll now dispatch**_

Green Arrow didn't see it coming as Music Meister fired his cane hitting the archer knocking him out completely. Music Meister looked down and checks his fingers. The gangers still standing responds quickly and went after Black Canary like they knew their orders. Black Canary as quick as she could ran towards Batman, but he got punch hard enough to be knocked out. She tried to get to him, but was stopped by multiple of criminals' time for a canary cry she thought. But before she could even take a deep breath her mouth was covered by a cloth and she was pinned down. Music Meister walked up to her no wonder she didn't fell into a trance bat earplugs blocking his control, but that will change right now as he removed them from her ears. Now at last she was his and forever.

**To be continued OK, I had to paused my DVD collection for the subtitles I put on so I wouldn't miss anything and double check if I got it right. Instead of Black Canary being in the death trap I change that scene and of course this time she won't be leaving Music Meister's side as we reach the next scene.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, been watching my DVD collection again and I thought what if they change some scenes and lines throughout of the episode. Abuse some scene like the ones you were hoping or thought about yourselves. Right, I have to admit my grammar isn't perfect please excuse anything it seems my dyslexia from childhood has also affected my adulthood. OK, I do like to hear from through either messages and review enjoy. I am claiming nothing.**

**Scene Four Death Trap**

His orders were simple take Batman and Green Arrow to the rock music theme café TB & TB famous for its rock music entertainment and enjoyment. Batman and Green Arrow had just woken up from being knocked out. They notice they were tried up by some kind of rope surrounded with music theme band names and so force. Steam blowing out of gears and hammers in sink like they were part of music and song. Music Meister appears dress as a punk rocker.

_**Music Meister: Gears grindin', ropes bindin'**_

_**Coils windin', for a super sap**_

_**Hahaha! Death trap**_

_**Pistons pangin', clamps a clangin'**_

_**Springs sprangin', it's the last lap**_

_**Death trap**_

"No encore for you this time, Batman." Music Meister said a smirk on his face. "And it's closing night for you Green Arrow as I and **my **songbird take center stage for the world waits my final number and we shouldn't keep them. Take the song my love."

As Music Meister changes his outfit Black Canary appeared giving him his cane with a marc attach to it. Her outfit almost matches the Music Meister's, but it was more fitted for her to use if she needed to run or fight. She began to finish off the Music Meister's song like it was put into her head without rehearsing the song first as she and Music Meister left the two heroes to the death trap.

_**Black Canary: Acid steaming', blades gleamin'**_

_**Lasers beamin', final night cap**_

_**Death trap**_

"He called her his love you don't think he while she was under his hypnotic powers do you?" Green Arrow said moving to Batman's movements.

"I wouldn't put it pass him as he keeps her close at all times and the way he looks at her." Batman said trying to get to utility belt after making acid it a beam above making the walls moving in to crush them.

_**Black Canary: Bones crushin', flash mushin'**_

_**Gore gushin', it's a dirt nap**_

_**Death trap, death trap, death trap**_

Even though she and Music Meister were out of sight they could still hear Black Canary sing finishing the song with a high note perfect without her canary cry active. Perfectly sung as Batman and Green Arrow escape through a hole big enough for them created with a small laser pen Batman had in his utility belt just before the bomb behind the drum set. They jump down safely without any injuries before going after Music Meister to stop his evil plan.

"We need a plan before we face him." Batman said leaving the café. "Music Meister will have the whole of the city under his control as we speak."

"Dammit I hate it when you're right bats, but need to get Black Canary away from him." Green Arrow said gripping his bow Batman notice.

"I understand he abuse his powers out of fear." Batman places a hand on Green Arrow's shoulder.

"What you mean?"

"The way he behaves around her I believe once tried to have a real relationship with a woman without using his powers, but got hurt by each woman."

"So heartache isn't rare happens to all of us I have broken a few hearts back in my younger days."

"That's it maybe he couldn't bare it so he chooses to make sure it doesn't happen, again even villains whether heartless or not need love."

"And you think Music Meister wants more than seeks to be rich, but to be loved by someone too."

Batman nob to answer his fellow hero Green Arrow's eyes widen with surprise who knew and it was true everyone seeks more than things, but love as well in life it what drives someone to continue. Yes, some people like to live alone and don't seek such things in life, and Music Meister was a lonely man who wishes to be rich and share it with someone special someone who won't break his heart and hurt him, but to have Black Canary in his bed while under a trance was wrong and they had to stop him.

**To be continued OK, I had to paused my DVD collection for the subtitles I put on so I wouldn't miss anything and double check if I got it right. Right, what you think about that yes I did a little line change here and there. Added some for drama and taken some out for move, but how about Music Meister's trouble with love in the pass huh? Reviews please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, been watching my DVD collection again and I thought what if they change some scenes and lines throughout of the episode. Abuse some scene like the ones you were hoping or thought about yourselves. Right, I have to admit my grammar isn't perfect please excuse anything it seems my dyslexia from childhood has also affected my adulthood. OK, I do like to hear from through either messages and review enjoy. I am claiming nothing.**

**Scene Five The World Is Mine**

Music Meister walked onto the stage in the center of the city the people around him still under his hypnotic control and his sweet lovely songbird angel by his side. All he need now was they world to fall under his control and sing his praise as they steal for him making him the richest man on the planet. Best part he won't be alone he'll have a lover with equal talent to his. He took her hand holding it with caring grip how he been hurt by women he thought were the one, but now he'll settle store with this beauty forever his as he becomes rich. Nothing can stop him now those two heroes should be dead right about now.

"Now the moment the world's been waiting for without further ado, THE SHOW-STOPPER!" Music Meister said his voice raise.

"This show's closing early, Music Meister, due to criminal intent and bad reviews." Batman said up high from a nearby building and Green Arrow at the ready besides.

"Well, I guess that's my cue." Music Meister said touching the device attach to his outfit.

It started up a wave link to the satellite in space orbiting around earth making sure everyone falls under his hypnotic control. Batman shot a bat grappling hook onto the stage for him and Green Arrow to make their way to the stage and stop Music Meister before he could sing, but their timing was off by three seconds.

_**Music Meister: The Music Meister sings the song**_

_**That the world wants to hear**_

_**Let's not fight, let's get along**_

_**For your hypnotic profiteer**_

Several men and women appeared out of nowhere blocking Batman and Green Arrow's path to Music Meister and Black Canary location on the stage. Guarding them like it was order without saying the words like they knew them already. So they had to fight their way to the maestro and heroine by his side under his control.

_**The Music Meister**_

_**Is the man that the world shall obey?**_

_**So do your job steal all you can**_

_**While you're under my sway**_

As the hypnotic waves spread throughout the city people started to fall under Music Meister's control and started steal for him while dancing and singing along to the song keeping in time. Jewels, gold jewelry, pearls, money and much more while Batman and Green Arrow off a multiple of people around them under Music Meister's control.

_**It's too late**_

_**Now's the date**_

_**When the world became unfurled**_

_**A satellite projects my might**_

_**Around my finger you'll be twirled**_

_**All: The Music Meister sings a song**_

_**That the world wants to hear**_

_**Let's not fight, let's get along**_

_**For our hypnotic profiteer**_

_**The Music Meister **_

_**Is the man that the world shall obey?**_

_**So do your job steal all you can**_

_**While you're under his sway**_

Still fighting the people under hypnotic control off Batman and Green Arrow had to move up onto the lights' beams of the stage trying to get towards the villain. Green Arrow saw Black Canary standing next to Music Meister as he sings keeping control of everyone. She notices both Batman and Green Arrow on the lights' beams and bought to Music Meister's attention. He could tell she wanted to fight them so his plans will go to plan. He, stroked her cheek lovely worried about her getting hurt by the two heroes, but he knew that archer wouldn't lay a finger on her.

"Go my love and stop them ruining my plans for us." Music Meister whisper in her ear then kissed her cheek. "Don't go too far from me."

Black Canary looked at him and gave him a kiss on the lips before she quickly join the fight with the other hypnotically controlled men and women on the stage and near the stage. She pulled off the outfit she was wearing and underneath it was her hero costume ready to fight both Batman and Green Arrow. Music Meister continues to sing.

_**Music Meister: You still persist but don't resist**_

_**Sing along to my song**_

_**Dance a dance**_

_**Prance, my prance**_

_**Because to me you now belong**_

"Batman, we got trouble looks who join the fight." Green Arrow said dodging a criminal. "And she is making her way here."

"She won't stay for long Music Meister won't let her go to far." Batman said knocking a criminal off the lights' beams. "Come on we're getting closer follow me."

_**All: The Music Meister sings a song**_

_**That the world's wants to hear**_

_**Let's not fight, let's get along**_

_**For our hypnotic profiteer**_

_**The Music Meister**_

_**Is the man that the world shall obey?**_

_**So do your job steal all you can**_

_**While you're under his sway**_

Batman and Green Arrow jump off the lights' beams and started fighting through the crowds before bumping into Black Canary who punch Green Arrow in the face throwing him back into the crowds. Grabbing both heroes they were outnumbered, but this wasn't going to stop them stop Music Meister and freeing everyone.

_**Music Meister: Just you and him**_

_**It's looking grim**_

_**Now Canary's mine**_

_**Will the heroes resign?**_

_**Use your voice**_

_**They'll have no choice**_

_**Now Canary it's time**_

_**For you to shine**_

_**Black Canary: The Music Meister sings a song**_

_**That the world wants to hear**_

_**Let's not fight, let's get long**_

_**For our hypnotic profiteer**_

"Using Black Canary as an instrument of evil you corrupt conductor." Green Arrow said giving Music Meister a mean look.

"But if you expect me to play along with your twisted tune she'll have to sing as high as me." Batman said giving the same look to Music Meister.

"No!" Music Meister said crossing his arms.

"What?" Batman and Green Arrow said stocked.

"Oh, you heard me right I said no you think I fall that you're a baritone I'm not a fool like the other villains you deal with day in and day out." Music Meister said figuring out Batman's plans. "Canary my dear you had fun back to my side."

"Yes, my love." Black Canary said returning to Music Meister's side.

Music Meister held her close and tight to him now she was safe and back where she belongs by his side. Music Meister looked at the two heroes he smirked happy his plan was working these two were tired from fighting the hypnotize people in the city and now they were captured. Now nothing could stop him get away with all the richest of the world everything was going to plan, but first to get rid of Batman and Green Arrow this time for good.

**To be continued OK, I had to paused my DVD collection for the subtitles I put on so I wouldn't miss anything and double check if I got it right. Right, what you think about that yes I did a little line change here and there. Now things get interesting in the next scene as we continue with the rewrite please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, been watching my DVD collection again and I thought what if they change some scenes and lines throughout of the episode. Abuse some scene like the ones you were hoping or thought about yourselves. Right, I have to admit my grammar isn't perfect please excuse anything it seems my dyslexia from childhood has also affected my adulthood. OK, I do like to hear from through either messages and review enjoy. I am claiming nothing.**

**Scene Six The Next Step**

They couldn't believe it Music Meister figure out their plan to get Black Canary to at her highest at the same time grab Music Meister's microphone cane and in one loud canary cry destroy his devices, but they didn't expect him to figure them out of their plan. Now what were they going to do? Black Canary was too far away from them and Music Meister was plotting their deaths.

"Bats what now?" Green Arrow asked in whisper.

"Don't panic I always have a backup plan?" Batman whispered.

"Great. Wait a minute when were you going to tell me this back up plan?"

"Once we got close enough to him and his guard was down. Follow my lead."

Green Arrow couldn't believe this Batman knew this would happen and didn't share this with him. Well, this is Batman we're talking about in order for a plan to work sometimes you need one or two unware of the plan. Green Arrow turn his attention back onto Black Canary being very cosy with Music Meister playing with his hair like it was naturel for her to do it as Music Meister moved his hand from her hip to her ass squeezing it without her resisting him from doing the act. That was it Green Arrow couldn't stand it anymore. He was going to punch the bastard touching her like that.

"Don't." Batman said.

"What? But he is …" Green Arrow protest angrily.

"Don't."

"Fine! Just hurry up with the backup plan already."

"All this gold, money, and of course jewels for my jewel." Music Meister said holding Black Canary's chin then kiss her soft lips.

"Bats, I am going to hit him." Green Arrow said narrowing his eyes.

"Not yet!" Batman said his tone stayed the same.

"Batman!" Green Arrow's tone growing angrier.

Music Meister stop kissing Black Canary as a hypnotize minion bought a diamond neckless, he took it and place it around Black Canary's neck then kiss her cheek. Everything was going to plan he had all the richest in world wrath billions and best of all he had a beauty to share it all with and now he had everything he ever wanted. He got a smelt of her perfume how lovely it smelt and so was she as touch all over her body he will enjoy her tonight.

"Whoops! I better calm down." Music Meister said keeping Black Canary close.

"If you love her you wouldn't keep her under your control even when you're alone with her." Batman said Green Arrow looked at him confuse.

"No one ask you Batman so if you don't mind be quiet." Music Meister annoyed. "But your time will come as you can see my hypnotic minions are bringing their weapons to finish you two off and this time I will make you two are dead."

"You won't use her like that she much more than a puppet to fool away with." Green Arrow said figuring out Batman's plan.

"Be quiet!" Music Meister said his eyes narrowed.

"You know it's true." Green Arrow kept going.

"I said be quiet." Music Meister said gripping his cane.

"Keep going." Batman said. "You know love isn't something you can control even the person can't be controlled."

"He's right love is different and controlling isn't love." Green Arrow continued.

"Last warning both of you be, QUIET!" Music Meister said raging.

"What's the matter can't handle the truth?" Green Arrow said smiling. "Whoa, hey?"

"What like you?" Music Meister said grabbing Green Arrow by the collar of his shirt. "You know she likes Batman more then you and you know it. It not me that can't handle the truth, but you as well and you think I like controlling her like that I don't."

Good! Batman thought Green Arrow had pressed the right buttons. So Music Meister didn't want to control someone he was in love with, but with the pasts of hurt he couldn't bare heartache so he had no choice, but to control Black Canary like this like a puppet. His attention was focus on Green Arrow now his guard was down. Batman push the hypnotize people holding me away and tickled Music Meister making him drop his cane.

"Argh! Get off me Canary." Music Meister yelled while trying to fight off Batman.

"Green Arrow now!" Batman yelled.

"Got it!" Green Arrow said ducking.

Black Canary launches an canary cry but Green Arrow ducked at the right moment and the hypnotic minions got hit instead. Green Arrow took this chance to grab his bow and arrows to fire a net arrow at Black Canary capturing her. Music Meister saw Green Arrow capturing Black Canary made him push Batman off of him to run towards her.

"Get away from her." Music Meister yelled angrily punching Green Arrow.

"Me get away from her? Look who's talking?" Green Arrow questioned as he fought back. "I'm not abusing powers like you do."

"I will kill you." Music Meister checked his fingers. "Take care of him and get my songbird out of that net."

"Uh oh! Bats I'm outnumbered here and running out of arrows what are you doing?" Green Arrow yelled firing many net, ice and plasticize arrows he could.

"Thanks for remembering me." Music Meister turns around to face Batman. "Huh? Where is he? And my cane is gone; find the bat and my cane. The satellite is still in orbit my minions are still under my control. Canary, my love."

Music Meister hugged Black Canary once she was free, but his cane and the bat were gone. Where had Batman disappeared? Had he given up and left his fellow hero to die? No this was Batman we were talking about. He had a plan he always has a plan a plan Music Meister was going to get out of Green Arrow one way or another.

**To be continued OK, I had to paused my DVD collection for the subtitles I put on so I wouldn't miss anything and double check if I got it right. OK, this scene I created for the story like to the plot so far I hope you all do? PefectCellFan thank you for the review and I am sorry, but to refuse your request that plot for that story kinda was too much for me.**


End file.
